


Firsts

by kikaikitai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaikitai/pseuds/kikaikitai
Summary: Vision always warmed his fingers for her. It took only seconds to reach the temperature she liked. He enjoyed taking his time getting her relaxed, especially if training had been rough that day.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 52





	Firsts

The first time Wanda kissed him, he nearly spat code. 

"You've never kissed," she said, practically radiating her delight. Vision's optics widened. 

He tried to respond, but barely got a sentence out. Wanda put her hand, warm, slender, powerful, against his face. That always halted his anxious processes. The interface between them was instant. 

They may have taken things slow, but neither of them found it particularly difficult to reconcile how weird their relationship was. They loved each other. Knowing that was enough. 

Still, Vision phased through the walls as a precaution. They agreed that he would only do it for their evenings together and not ever during daylight and especially never in front of another team member (Vision immediately forgot). 

Turns out the team already knew by then. Oh, well. 

Vision always warmed his fingers for her. It took only seconds to reach the temperature she liked. He enjoyed taking his time getting her relaxed, especially if training had been rough that day.

Every time is as fascinating as it was the first time they were intimate. Wanda, so soft and warm. And when her human body responds so quickly, when she's wet and whispering in Sokovian, he fulfills her every wish. 

"Yes, my darling," he said once, and he's never forgotten the way she tightened around his digits. 

Of course Wanda was always excited to return the love. A normal human may have asked, "how on Earth do I make love to my synthezoid boyfriend? What _is_ a synthezoid?"

But Wanda was Enhanced. 

The trickles of red sparkling from her fingertips lit Vision's neural net like a Christmas tree. He sighed and sighed, enraptured by her magic, her touch.

And when the magic overloaded his systems into white noise, the feedback hit her like a warm wave. 

So, who said it first? 

_"I love you."_

Both. 

Wanda laughed into his neck, her hair filled with static. When Vision stopped being embarrassed, he laughed too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying because initially I was like, "yeah, Wanda would be Vision's first kiss, obviously. adorable!" and then I remembered I wrote [Dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537469), in which Vision makes out with Ultron. And I thought about poor Vision taking that secret to his fucking grave LOL fasdjklhkf bye thanks for reading ily


End file.
